The present invention relates to an electrical brush contact and more particularly to such a contact which has improved resilience, greater durability and improved dependability.
The applicant is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,135 on a Pressure Monitoring Apparatus, which discloses a system for the remote indication of tire pressures on automotive vehicles during movement of the vehicles. That apparatus of the patent employs a bellows which is mounted on a wheel and which is capable of expansion and contraction in response to tire pressure changes to activate a signal device visible to a vehicle operator when the tire pressure falls below a predetermined level. An electrical circuit is utilized which includes a stationary brush having one end rigidly mounted on the vehicle and an opposite end which makes intermittent contact with a contactor block 62 mounted on and rotating with a wheel so as to complete the circuit between the rotating wheel and the vehicle.
The contact of the present invention was invented in the solution to certain problems encountered by the Pressure Monitoring Apparatus and is conveniently described in relation thereto although not limited to such illustrative environment. As disclosed in the patent, each wheel rotation caused a closing and an opening of a brush contact. Such actuation results in fatigue and contact failure due to distortion or breakage.